


Unintentionally Love

by Homicida



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write for TSN mini Bang<br/>Key Word: 性瘾 交友不慎 媒体炒作</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

說真的，在見過Eduardo本人之前，Sean絕對想不到會有一個人，還是男性，會對自己產生如此大的吸引力。這些年來Sean睡過的床伴沒有一百也有八十了，各種各樣的男女，有時候一次還不只睡一個。

照理來說，Sean應該對俊男美女有抗性了。但是看到Eduardo因為Mark對自已崇拜而產生敵意，不安扭動的身體時，Sean就像被一種不可抗力拉住了一樣，無法自製地用目光在Edurado身上來回掃視著。

有一搭沒一搭地敷衍著Mark，至到兩人離開時Sean依然想著Eduardo修長的身體，不著痕跡地鬆了松褲子。

那天晚上Sean上了一個男孩，但他高潮時想的全是Eduardo的影像。

xxx

Sean正在和Mark開Party，他已經找Mark要到了Eduardo的電話。 Eduardo雖然總是缺席Facebook的各種活動，但他到底還是CFO，Mark沒多想就給了Sean號碼。

灌了口酒，Sean的手中無意識地摩擦著寫上Eduardo號碼的小紙條。

這時門口傳來一陣騷動，拉回了Sean的注意力。

Eduardo全身被雨水浸透了地站在玄關和Mark大聲爭吵著，一行行的雨水從他身上踠延而下，在地板上堆積出了一個個小水塘。

哇哦，淋了雨Eduardo看上去更性感了啊。

Sean把不明真相的女孩哄回了房間，下樓時正好聽到一聲用力的關門。

Mark面無表情地坐在客廳的沙發上，而Eduardo已經離開了。

Sean想了想，抓起車鑰匙從後門溜了出去。

他順著前往機場的路慢慢開著車，最後在路邊發現了一個被雨幕朦朧了的人影。

Eduardo看上去糟透了，他正試圖在雨夜中截到順風車回機場。

「麻煩能載一程嗎？」

Eduardo用力地揮著手，大聲叫喊著。

Sean把車緩緩停下，Eduardo先鬆了口氣，表情在看到車內是Sean的時候凝固住了。

Sean打開車門，挑一邊眉毛。

「這時候不太可能會有車經過了，載你一程？」

「我寧可走到機場也不需要你幫忙。」Eduardo冷淡地回答，但配上淋雨的狼狽樣卻令Sean忍不住笑了。

看到Eduardo當真開始往前走，Sean只好開車跟上。

「Hey, Hey就當我住你房子的房租吧，你剛不還說我是吃白食的嗎？」

Sean搖下了車窗，伸手拉住了Eduardo，用懇求的目光看著他。

Eduardo盯著Sean的臉看了一會，最終嘆了口氣。

「Okay」

他鑽進了車後座，拉上車門後就盯著窗外的雨簾，迴避著Sean的目光。

在去機場的路上Eduardo保持著沉默，緊繃著的身體和空白的神色明明白白地宣示出「我不想說話」的信息。車內的空氣沉重得令Sean喘不過氣來，他甚至覺得自己的哮喘又要發作了。

Sean張了張嘴，但卻無話可說。

我很抱歉搶走了你的Mark?

Mark從來都不是他的目標，Facebook才是。其他人甚至Mark自己也總是把Facebook和Mark看成一個整體，但Sean清楚了解，當Facebook這個概念面世時，它已不屬於任何人了。 Mark所做的只是抓住了一閃而過的靈光並把它為現實。 Facebook注定成功，就算沒有Mark也一樣。

我很抱歉把你的房子搞得一團糟?

Sean並不認為Eduardo是因為這個而討厭自己，而且他也不是真的為這檔子事感到抱歉。這裡可是Palo Alto，有足夠多的法子清理Party後的房間。

其實我看上的是你。

Sean有點後悔當時在pub時沒有直接約Eduardo回去，雖然被拒絕是肯定的，但至少Eduardo不會以為自己看上了Mark。 Mark對他莫名其妙的注意和盲目祟拜並非他的錯。 Sean知道自己說的都是泛泛之談，但Mark卻奉為圭臬。 Mark看到的只是他願意相信的Sean，而Eduardo卻看透他花言巧語下的本質。

機場在公路的前方現出了一個大致的輪廓，而Sean和Eduardo兩人相對無言地共處了一程。

到機場時，Sean總算想到說什麼了。

「這裡有一套衣服，你拿去換掉濕的再上飛機吧。」

Sean在車尾翻了翻，找出了一件襯衫和牛仔褲。

「我保證這是新的。」

Sean看到Eduardo猶豫了一下，便接過衣物。

「謝謝。」

Eduardo僵硬地回了一句，然後匆忙地轉身離開。良好的教養令他無法無視別人的幫助，就算是Sean也不行。

Sean看著Eduardo的背影消失在人群之中，低聲回了句：

「不用謝。」


	2. Chapter 2

Eduardo坐在飛機上，身上柔軟的衣料分分秒秒地提醒著他Sean的存在。

他從沒想過自己和Mark之間會有比朋友更多的關係，但Mark這回的所作所為像是一記響亮的耳光，告訴Eduardo他毫不在乎，兩人間的一切都是Eduardo一廂情願的想法。

Sean的介入只是催化劑，令兩人友情的裂痕擴大，終至如此。

Eduarod無意識地揉搓著衣角，發現自己對Sean幾乎一無所知。

他的注意力總在Mark身上，對Sean的厭惡也是源自於Mark。

Sean是唯一一個注意到他的人。

追出來找他的不是Mark，也不是Dustin，而是Sean。

他的朋友們並不覺得自己很重要。

這個念頭嚇到了Eduardo，他努力地說服自己這沒什麼。但卻忍不住想到Sean，只在Sean想到他得在大雨中回到機場，並追上來。

Eduardo想起了Sean剛才看向自己的眼神，目光中有著一種說不明道不清的東西沉澱著，他無法拒絕地答應了讓Sean載一程。

這糟透了，本該是朋友的人漠視他，而只有一個外人，Sean，注意到他。

下了飛機後，Eduardo第一件事就是凍結了Facebook的賬號。

他盯著銀行頁面幾分鐘，按下確認時的手顫抖著。

也許，這會讓Mark他們想起自己的付出。

他對自己重複著這句話，告訴自己這是唯一獲得Mark注意力的方法。

Eduardo精疲力盡地回到酒店，猛然發現只有書桌上凌亂的文件證明這裡是有住戶。他從哈佛打包來的行李因一直忙於幫Facebook拉廣告和實習而未有時間整理，只有換洗的衣服堆在床的一角。

他去洗了澡，但這並沒讓他好過一點。

Eduardo感覺糟透了，他現在只想找個人談談。

他翻出手機，向上面所有聯絡人發了一條短訊：

出來喝一杯?-E

Eduardo把手機扔到一旁，閉上眼躺在床上，試圖把整個正在崩解的世界阻擋在外。

xxx

Sean在機場送走了Eduardo後並沒有直接回Mark那，雨越下越大，路況已不適合開車了。

而且，Sean一點兒也不想回去面對Mark。

結果就是，他在機場附近找了家酒吧，坐下來點了杯酒，打開隨身的手提電腦開始回電郵。

Sean的朋友圈子很雜，亂七八糟的郵件他都有收過。他花了幾小時看完井抽出重要的回復了，途中還順便吃了點東西。

外面的雨已經變小了，Sean正決定開車回去的時候，手機震動了一下。

出來喝一杯?-E

Sean感覺到心臟狠狠地跳動了一下，Eduardo叫他去喝一杯，這代表兩人是朋友了嗎？

不管如何，機不可失。 Sean看了看航次，決定乘最近的一班往紐約。

沒問題，我去酒店找你。 -S


	3. Chapter 3

Eduardo昏昏沉沉地在一陣敲門聲中醒來，發現自己睡到了次日清晨。

他打開門，訝異地發現是Sean。

「你是怎麼知道我房間號碼的？算了我不想知道。」

Eduardo嘆了口氣，靠在門邊。

「你來這裡做什麼？」

Sean露出有點兒不知所措，甚至可以說是受傷的表情。

「我以為你叫我出來喝一杯？」

Eduardo想起自己絕望中發出的那條短訊，對應上面前的Sean。他感到自己非常抱歉，他忘了Sean的號碼被Mark輸入了他的電話中。

Eduardo猶豫了一下，側身說Sean說：

「進來吧」

隨著酒店mini-bar中的存貨逐漸減少，Eduardo開始向Sean訴說Mark和他之間經歷的一切。

平日多話的Sean異常沉默，只是一直用渴望的眼神看著Eduardo。

Eduardo望進Sean藍色的眼中，他突然明白了。

「你想要的一直是我。」

他安靜地說。

Sean湊上前不管不顧地吻了Eduardo，而Eduardo並沒有推開他。

甚麼都無所謂了。

他想著，然後回吻了Sean。

當Sean從背後狠狠貫穿Eduardo時，Eduardo感覺好多了。自Christy幾乎把他房子燒掉起，他就一直一個人。

最後Sean和他抱在一起睡覺的時候，Eduardo知道所有的事都錯了，但他卻無法修正。

xxx

Eduardo在中午時分才醒來，他多日來難得睡得這麼好。

Sean已經離開了。

這個事實讓他鬆了口氣，Eduardo完全不知道如何面對Sean。

他注意到Sean留了張便條在桌上。

有急事很抱歉得先走了，我幫你叫了酒店的早餐。 -S

Eduardo看著Sean的字跡，覺得這樣似乎也不錯。

xxx

Sean在接到Mark的電話後就趕回了Palo Alto，他不知道Eduardo對Mark做了甚麼但Mark聽上去慌亂而氣憤。

「Wardo凍結了Facebook的銀行賬戶。」

Mark在Sean回來後明顯地鬆了口氣，告訴了Sean他們的資金被斷了。

Sean知道Eduardo對Mark失望透頂，但他想不到Eduardo會以這種玉石俱焚的方式來和Mark抗爭。

「Sean，我不可以讓他毀掉Facebook。Facebook很重要，它會成功的。」

「我知道，Mark。我們會拿到天使投資的。」

Sean安撫著Mark，腦海中卻浮現Eduardo的樣子。


	4. Chapter 4

如Sean所料，天使投資看出了Facebook價值，他們成功拿到了大筆的資金。

一切都像回到了那個雨夜前的樣子，除了Sean和Eduardo兩人時不時的會面。有時候是Sean飛去紐約，有時候是Eduardo過來加州。

他們只是約好時間、地點，然後上床、離開。

兩人都知道這段關係是扭曲而不正常的，但他們都無法抽身離開。

Eduardo一開始為了報復Mark而和Sean上床，但到了現在，他已經不知道自己為了甚麼而繼續。

Sean的樣子、嗓音、觸感佔滿了Eduardo心中本該屬於Mark的位置。

他本該被嚇到的，但他卻無法拒絕Sean。

兩人間的性事每次都激烈而美好，像是世界末日般，他們把每一次都當成最後一次。

Eduardo攤平了在床上躺著，目光茫然地望著天花板。比起空白一片的天花板，他的心情可就複雜多了。

浴室中斷斷續續的水聲停了下來，不一會兒身邊就多了一具充滿香波味道的軀體。半乾的捲發蹭過Eduardo赤裸的皮膚，一雙不安分的手在他身上來回摸索著。

Eduardo把越滑越下的手拉回自己腰上，也攬住了對方枕在自己胸膛上的腦袋，打著卷的頭髮令Eduardo不禁想起了另一個人。

顏色和手感都不一樣

Sean令人意外地喜歡觸摸和擁抱，Eduardo在推開他多次未果後也就隨他去了。他知道到了早上兩人都會回到自己的生活中去，一時半刻的溫存令他有種幸福的錯覺。

xxx

不幸地是兩人被小報記者拍到酒店走廊接吻的照片。

Eduardo本可以更小心的，但Sean的存在令他分心。他無法控制自己的情慾，他想Sean也一樣。

Sean不知道Eduardo如何看待這段關係，但Mark看向他的眼神中充滿了不可置信和背叛。

他幾乎對Mark感到抱歉了，如果Eduardo沒有拿著那份文件來質問他的話。

Mark打算稀釋Eduardo的股份，而同樣的文件正放在他的桌上。

再次被自己一手提拔的公司踢出去幾乎讓Sean無法承受。

Eduardo看到後沉默了，走上前抱住了Sean。

「我愛你。」

Napster造就他的墜落，而Facebook讓他找到了Eduardo。

END


End file.
